1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toggle-action dispensing closure which can be manipulated between a closed orientation and an open, dispensing orientation.
2. The Related Art
Dispensing closures deliver consumer convenience and allow for product dispensing using simple mechanical action. Several versions of dispensing closures have been employed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,341,950; 5,058,775; 4,952,869; 4,776,501; 4,545,086 and 3,516,581. One common version of the dispensing closure is commonly referenced as a “disk top” or “two piece pivot closure”. Prior art closures that require a separate housing and actuator and that rely on a centralized, symmetrically disposed pivot point to function are disadvantageous because the closure requires a secondary assembly step after molding to marry the actuator and housing parts together making a closable cap. This requires precision alignment under tight clearances in order to properly assemble the two pieces. The pivot point of the movable actuator must have a centered fulcrum point to have equal movement in the housing to create an unbroken seal between the two pieces during actuation. The captive actuator is held in the housing only by the two pivot points. This makes the closure more sensitive to premature opening or dislodging during handling.
Surprisingly the problems of precision assembly and inadvertent opening were found to be solved by an actuator with an articulatable rear flange that is pivotally and asymmetrically mounted (off-centered) in the closure housing. The articulated actuator flange can be deflected inward to create a smaller foot print which eases the alignment of the actuator and housing during assembly improving quality, speed of assembly, expand design possibilities, be more tolerant of part variation due to tolerances and shrinkage, and potentially reduce part weight. This same feature also helps eliminate inadvertent opening due to housing deformation during shipment or due to rough handling. The articulatable hinge in the actuator was surprisingly seen to absorb energy transferred from housing deflection, thereby reducing the moment generated about the pivot point which prevents unintended opening. The force to actuate the articulation is less than what is required to open the closure.
Prior art toggle closures with a long actuator flange or “tail” require sufficient clearance under the location (or “button”) that the user applies manual pressure to in order to open the toggle. The size and shape of the actuator will determine the amount of clearance required. The present invention allows for reduced or zero clearance beneath the button side of the actuator. Downward movement on the button of the actuator will articulate the rear flange of the actuator allowing the nozzle orifice to advance and open for dispensing.
A further unexpected improvement was seen with respect to the elimination of a rear gap created between the housing and actuator with specific shaped actuators when the toggle is opened. This improves aesthetics and eliminates negative issues created by such a gap (e.g. cleanliness and sharp edges).